


You Only Hear The Music

by cyanideanddiamonds



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Used
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Multi, Show Choir, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideanddiamonds/pseuds/cyanideanddiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedicated choir teacher.<br/>A trained choreographer.<br/>A competitive show choir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Hear The Music

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of something new. Hope y'all like it! We missed ya!
> 
> -Em and Dani (aka. Cyanide and Diamonds)
> 
> p.s. "Em is trash and Dani had been running this account for months while Em has been doing other stuff" -love, Em

"Okay guys," Frank says loudly over the excited chatter. "Sit down for a sec."

Frank Iero, the short, twenty-five year old choir teacher stood towering-well, not really, he's 5'6", but either way, he stood before Lights, the show choir he ran at La Brea High School.

"I'm going to need your full focus today in rehearsal," he stated with a smile as his students sat down. "Remember that my friend, Gerard Way, is coming today to choreograph for you guys."

A pale hand went up. "Which song is he doing for us?" Asked Haley, a junior who, is actually a sophomore, but she's smart as fuck, so she skipped a grade.

"He's writing the dance work for "Here Comes Your Man", our closer. Which means energy has to be up more than usual. Gerard is really well-known in the performing arts world, and he won't have a lot of time with us, so don't ask too many questions, we'll clean it up after. But the most important thing, always, is to have fun kiddos! Just remember to focus and-"

"Lighten up Stormgazer! C'mon Frankie, if these kids were taught by you they'll be just fine."

"Hey Gee, long time no see," Frank said with a smile. Standing before him was an average height, raven-haired, dancer in a leather jacket. "Good to have you back," Frank said as he stepped forward and shook the hand of the choreographer.

"Yeah, good to see ya," Gerard said with a smirk. Gerard choreographed for Frank every year. Frank just started working at La Brea 2 years ago, but he worked for another high school about an hour away for 3 years before and Gerard choreographed for him then, too. He only saw him once a year. Gerard turned to the students then, clapping and gesturing to them. "Hey everyone! I'm Gerard. You can call me Gerard, because that's my name, or Gee, or Jedi Master or, like, Galdalf the Gay or something," That comment got a laugh, from the kids and Frank alike, and it definitely lightened the tense mood in the choir room.

Crossing to Gerard's side, Frank addressed the class, "alright everyone, let's get started. Everyone help move chairs! Except you two." He pointed at two boys, one taller, one shorter, the latter's head adorned with a fedora. "Brendon, can you set up the accompaniment audio because Combo isn't coming until 7. Patrick, can you lead stretches after the chairs are moved?"

Brendon nodded. "Yeah sure," he mumbled with a small smile.

Patrick saluted. "Yeppadoo,"

"Thanks," Frank said while turning to Gerard. He pointed at his chest. "You. You're coming with me."

"Oooooh are we going on an adventure?"

"No, smartass, I'm explaining the show to you, cmon." Frank beckoned him to his office. The space was small, and well loved. It had windows into the choir room, giving Frank a full view of his choir. There were posters all around, and a guitar against the wall. The small room smelled of lavender, coming from a scented candle in the corner.

Gerard looked around, taking in every inch of the office. He sat cross-legged in the swivel chair and spun once. Frank snickered at this and sat up onto the desk.

"Okay. So what's this thing about? I only know one song." He clasped his hands together. He looked excited.

"So, basically, the show is about war, and how it can tear people apart and bring them together," He swiped his chin-length hair out of his face and continued. "There's a guy and a girl. They fall in love and then he has to go to war and they're separated. Eventually he comes home and everything is good, but that's just in a nut shell."

Gerard looked challenged. "I have an idea. How about we have boys and girls on opposite sides of the stage, always. Like I don't know, symbolizing that they're apart and missing each other and the husbands are at war." He shrugged.

Frank shook is head slowly. He looked dumbfounded. "You motherfucking genius, you."

Watching Gerard Way choreograph is a feat. He's a dork, to be honest. He messes up people's names and flings his arms around like a fucking starving artist. He stomps like a giant and laughs his high-pitched giggle. He runs his hands through his hair like a maniac and makes really bad Star Wars Jokes ("Hey guys! Why did the angry Jedi cross the road? To get to the Dark Side!"). Gerard Way is a genius. But only when you look hard enough. The way he moves when he gets into it. The flinging arms turn into bird wings and the stomping feet turn into a stampede of horses. Frank stood there, mesmerized, watching him and almost forgot to press play on the audio track for the song a few times. The students really seemed to like the way Gerard taught. They didn't feel threatened by him, as an authority figure. He connected with them. For the kids, he was one of them. Frank had taught them well, this group of kids learned so fast. They learned all the music at lighting speed and now, they were learning this dance like it wasn't choreographed by one of the best dancers in the country. The group last year wasn't this good. They didn't care as much. This year, Lights was going to be different. These kids were talented. They had voices and they were born to use them.

Gerard turned, his hands clasped over his head. He brought them down slowly. The kids imitated it a few counts later, and all together it looked great. His choreography was simple, yet complex. Emotional, yet static. He understood the meaning of the show, and portrayed it through movement. Simply genius.

The last note of the song rang through the choir room and the whole choir brought their hands down slowly, they brought their feet together with smiles on their faces. Gerard and Frank stood side by side, arms crossed, nodding and smiling. Frank slapped Gerard playfully on the shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Wow," he breathed. The students started cheering and hugging each other. It was the first run of the song without Gerard doing the moves in front of them, and it looked fantastic. Gerard gave a thumbs up, looking proud. 

"Amazing guys! Great job!" Frank exclaimed. Everyone settled down a little and turned towards him. "You did it kiddos! I'm so-"

"Combo is reeeaaaadyyy!" sang an overly flamboyant Ryan Ross, a kid who, seemingly played every instrument known to man. He was extremely devoted to music and loved it more than anything. Well, except maybe Brendon Urie. Brendon and Ryan made eye contact and both blushed before Ryan fled the room to rejoin combo.

"I was going to say I was proud of you guys," Frank said, chuckling. "Well, you heard Ry. Go get set up in the band room! Rehearsal ends at 9, let's get a few runs with combo in before you guys head out! Grab some water too!" The kids run excitedly out of the room, chattering and doing Gerard's dance moves.

"Thank you so much, Gerard," Frank said, turning to the dancer. 

"Anytime, Frankie. It was easy, you taught them so well. When they started to get better, they started to sing along. The harmonies were perfect, like they were on autopilot."

Frank blushed like a goddamn tomato."I-thanks, Gee. I love those kids. They work so hard. They're only so good because they're dedicated. They do it themselves. They're strong performers."

Gerard smiled warmly. His hazel eyes looked into Frank's of the same color. "C'mon Frank take a little bit of credit. You're amazing,"

Frank's blush intensified. He wrung his fingers and bit his lip. Gently hip-checking Gerard, he gestured for him to follow him. They made their way down the hall following the sound of "Here Comes Your Man" to the band room. Their hands brush and Gerard smirks as Frank smiles inwardly as they enter the room. Gerard bursts into a giant smile when he sees the kids sitting, facing the combo and singing along with them. Frank smiles too, and watches with Gerard until the song is over.

"Alright guys! Sounds awesome. Let's run it until rehearsal is over!" Everyone cheers and they do. It looks great, and Gerard is beaming. He looks so proud. When the clock hits 9, they are just about done setting the chairs back up in the choir room. Frank asks everyone to sit down for a minute before they jet. "Okay guys. Today was extraordinary. You worked so hard and learned the dance so fast! I'm so proud of you guys. Let's make the next rehearsal just as good. God, guys you're awesome. Stay warm tonight. And get some sleep. I'm talking to you Lindsey, Mrs. Fleming will give you a break if you skip studying for AP Psych for one night. Bye everyone!"

The kids file out, waving to Frank and thanking Gerard. Pretty soon, everyone is gone except the teacher and the dancer.

"So," Frank said, turning and plopping down in one of the choir chairs.

"So," Gerard repeated, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Frank.

"Thanks again Gerard. I know how busy you are. Speaking of, where are you off to next?" Frank secretly hoped it was somewhere a little close. So that he could see Gerard more than once a year for once.

"It's no problem Frankie, and I'll be in Cali tomorrow morning. I booked a late-night flight. It's going to be hell, though. I heard a blizzard's coming through."

"Yeah I heard about that. Well, you don't want to miss your flight. You should um, head out."

Gerard looked a bit sad. "I-yeah I should. I'll um, I'll see you soon Frank. Well, hopefully." He pulled himself off the floor and Frank stood up too. Gerard opened his arms a bit, and Frank went to him. They shared a short hug, not lingering too long. Gerard grabbed his bag and made his way toward the door. He gave a small wave and a lopsided smile. Frank waved back and watched Gerard leave. He leaned against the door after Gerard was gone and sighed to himself. He wished he had hugged him for a bit longer.

After locking up the choir room, Frank walked to his car. His shitty little Subaru revved to life and he blasted Bouncing Souls on the way home, drumming on the steering wheel. He turned into the parking lot of his apartment complex and was about to get out when his phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" Frank croaked tiredly.

"Hey Frankie, is Gerard," Frank swiped his hair from his face and coughed.

"Gerard? What's wrong? Oh shit, did your flight get cancelled?"

"Yeah, sadly. One sec. Sir? Um, your kid is on my lap. Anyway, Frank, I would find a hotel or something but-sir? Yeah he's still here. Can he not be? Kid please get off me. As I was say-SIR. YOUR CHILD. MY LEG. NO. Thank you. As I was saying, Frank, I was going to find a hotel, but they're all really expensive because Christmas is in 2 weeks so yanno, families and stuff and yanno, I didn't want to stay on the street and-"

"Do you need a place to stay?" Frank stopped him, a smile in his voice.

"...yeah." Gerard sighed.

Frank chuckled. "I'll come get you. What terminal are you in?"

***


End file.
